The present invention relates generally to the collection of vapors passing through a tube and more particularly to a specific technique for trapping condensable vapors by condensing the latter within a specific section of the tube.
Thermal electric devices are well-known in the art. One such device may be purchased from Melcor under model no. CP5-31-10L. This type of particular device includes a hot side and opposite cold side (actually planar faces). When electrically powered by a suitable source of electricity, the hot side increases in temperature from, for example, room temperature and its cold side decreases in temperature. The exact changes in temperature will depend upon the rating of the particular device. Devices of this general type can be operated in series so that the cold side can be made to operate at very low temperatures, depending upon the power dissipation requirements.
Thermal electric devices of the type described are typically used, for example, for the purpose of cooling electronics devices. As will be seen hereinafter, applicant has discovered that the very same device can be utilized as part of a very uncomplicated and yet reliable technique for trapping condensable vapor as the latter passes through a tube.